crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nitros Oxide
Naughty Dog Portrait His Naughty Dog image looks better than the one where he is in his little space car. And it shows a better image of his entire body too. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Bandichild (talk) 16:51 8 April 2011 (UTC) - :Except that it has cartoon like visuals, not the 3d graphics that the other Nitros Oxide images have. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, you still must do the Twinsanity image- his latest appearence. Scheepybird (talk) 02:51, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::There's only one problem, the watermark on the image, watermarked images aren't allowed in bandipedia articles. I should be able to upload one without the watermark - which I removed using Photoshop - but it may take a couple of days before I upload it, and I can't guarantee that the watermark won't be completely obscure. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:13, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've uploaded his Twinsanity image with the watermark removed using Photoshop. Hopefully it will pass off as a watermark free image, since I did do a good job at removing the watermark. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 03:14, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Special Edition *Playable in Crash Team Racing on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 23:40 11 July 2011 (UTC) - Game Shark Cheat That said Game Shark Cheat to unlock Nitros Oxide is what? -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:45, February 23, 2014 (UTC) :D0087100 000F :80087100 0001 :D00AC39C 0030 :80087100 000F :According to this video on YouTube. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:21, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Alliance I honestly don't get this chracter. First, he was a threat to everyone. Then he was with Cortex in Twinsanity (birthday party), then, in Cortex Chaos, he works along side '''TERRAN '''doctors. Scheepybird (talk) 17:19, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Cortex Chaos isn't canon, nor is it even real. -- ItsBloonTasty 21:33, February 14, 2015 (UTC) ::It is canon. If Twinsanity was canon, then this was canon. It's a sequel to Twinsanity- the doctors kicked out Cortex for helping Crash in Twinsanity. Besides, '''I '''count cut stuff things that actually happen, as long as it doesn't mess with the chronology. Scheepybird (talk) 15:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not canon, or real/certified, while the game isn't released. -- ItsBloonTasty 17:39, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, he was still working for/with Cortex in Twinsanity. Scheepybird (talk) 18:01, February 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Plus, it (Cortex Chaos) WOULD have happened- it wasn't removed because he was one of the doctors, so... (I'm just saying my opinion). Scheepybird (talk) 18:04, February 15, 2015 (UTC) *Sigh*. What I'm trying to say is that Corex Chaos WOULD'VE been canon. Scheepybird (talk) 00:12, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::You can't say it is canon when it's not released, so yeah. -- ItsBloonTasty 19:55, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ok. I agree with you. But still, the birthday party thing. Why would he be specifically agaimst Crash if he's supposed to be against everyone in the galaxy?Scheepybird (talk) 20:49, February 16, 2015 (UTC)